Talk:Megurine Luka/@comment-24.72.8.103-20180611004348/@comment-53539-20180614073613
https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Beginner_recommended Yesterday I added this category if its any help, all "user friendly" or "beginner friendly" vocals are now in here if their company mentioned their purpose was to be easy to use or beginner friendly. Note, however, the reasons for their status varies, I mean Miku V2 was easy to use, but if you cater in EVEC, English and Chinese, she may not be that now. Plus it didn't mean Miku V2 was good. This is something to consider about the vocaloids involved. I would use trial versions and honestly stuck to your first Vocaloid being bilingual since it really is the best option for a beginner these days. Particularly if you want to do originals, doing Japanese if you can't understand may harder then you think and there is problems with English - Japanese usage. If you read that page plus English Phonetics and Japanese Phonetics you can gather a guess why. Fukase and Macne Nana are both ideal for those who are starting out for the first time but aren't native Japanese, with Nana being the better option. Unless your a native or can have a conversation in Japanese with a Japanese person, there really is issues with jumping straight into Japanese with nothing to fall back onto if you have issues with language. Your second Vocaloid can be anything you want after that, it really doesn't matter. Fukase is also one of the vocals in the group I just linked to, but he has limited XSY. (edit; basically a bilingual means you can lean from here on whichever language you feel most comfortable with. If it turns out Japanese, then that's fine and there are a host of other options you can do from hence fourth forward. It is tactically the best option for newbies. The biggest issue is, a machine translator can't be relied upon and depending on your Japanese, depends on your options. We did have more options in V3, but since V3 started its been like a reset button for the English side of vocaloid, this happened in V2->V3 as it was and it was a reset button for Japanese vocaloids) Maika is a overrated Vocaloid in terms of anything outside of Spanish, as I've noted, a lot of people including Vocamerica push he as a Godscend to phonetics. However, she may have sounds for English but the primary vocal is Spanish. The extra phonetics that could allow her to do most other langauges are unsupported by say English diaphones or triphones and she is not a good match for a vocals quality in that language. She is good for Spanish if you want to go further with her, meaning she has long stay over vocaloids like Rana (once you master her, her limited tempo can mean a short staying power and your looking at a second vocaloid). But beyond that, you just have to treat her like Bruno and Clara. And she is not easy to use for most languages outside of Spanish, though supporters of her will cherry pick examples of her best results. Edit: Zing conversation, she has 3 languages which means that she may be in production for a while, English takes a year alone. There is also a note that V5 may be with us within the next 8 months, or so and if this is the case that V5 is coming, any Vocaloid produced now was either too far along to be a project they could restart or clearing out old projects for V4. So don't write Zing out yet, but don't hope they'll release her tomorrow. ITs the best way to handle Vocaloids we've not heard of for a while. Plus, you have to consider even when she is released, she'll be a "unknown" vocal, so not ness. is going to be good, quality is hard to maintain across multiple languages then 1 afterall (Miku Chinese). Its the same for Uni's quiet voicebanks. There were vocaloids like Ruby who were complete and ready for V3 when V4 was announced and then delayed for V4 after all, Oliver was also meant for v2 and came out in V3 and again Sweet Ann was a V1 that became a V2.